


Tie The Knot

by jimalim320



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, proposal, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: Chloe loves cheesy things: pick up lines, compliments, public displays of affection, all of it, much to Beca’s chagrin. But that's exactly what she'll do to make sure the proposal is perfect. Songfic inspired by Jesse McCartney's "Tie the Knot"





	Tie The Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Pitchmas to my secret santa giftee: sendrickslittleweirdos on tumblr  
> Hope you enjoy!

Chloe loves cheesy things: pick up lines, compliments, public displays of affection, all of it, much to Beca’s chagrin. Beca isn’t exactly the type to be outwardly affectionate around people, hell not even all that much in private. She likes to show how she cares in more subtle ways. Good morning/night texts, playlists titled ‘just cause I was thinking about you’, picking up Chole’s favorite snack whenever she’s out for no reason other than to make her smile. Little things that don’t typically seem like much, but really speak volumes about her feelings when analyzed together. It was this fact that made Beca want to act in full contrast when it came to this particular evening. She had done a handful of cheesy gestures throughout the years to please Chloe, but this one would outshine all the rest.

…

They’d been dating on and off for a few years. After the USO tour, Beca began her musical journey as a solo artist which terrified her. Chloe, unhappy with her own career, came along for moral support, acting as Beca’s ‘moral manager’ as she deemed it, to make sure Beca didn’t let all the newfound fame go to her head. _“I have a feeling your fame by association would go to your head long before mine.”_

The first time Chloe heard Beca’s single on the radio, she sped the remaining 12 blocks home to their shared apartment (sans Fat Amy, who had moved out a few months prior to go on safari? They still aren’t exactly sure how or why that came about, but they learned years ago to not question Fat Amy too much.) Chloe tackled Beca on sight with the most bone crushing hug, and that was saying something for Chloe. Beca could hear her voice coming from somewhere in the apartment which threw her off for a moment until she heard the radio DJ say her name, Chloe had the radio app pulled up on her phone, and was screaming incoherently, bits of phases like ‘so proud’ ‘did it’ ‘famous’ echoing over and over. They shared their first kiss in that moment, lying on the floor, Chole’s weight fully on top of her friend. Had this event happened a year or two earlier, they both would have played it off as a heat of the moment congratulatory thing (like that had numerous times in the past) but when Beca lazily smiled, happy tears in her eyes, looking up at Chloe, she knew this was it. Never had she been so happy in her life.

They made it a full year before the stress of work and traveling got to them. Beca, being a new and upcoming artist had to do her due diligence and make the rounds to radio stations and small gigs across the country to promote her debut album that was slated for later than fall. Chole had tagged along since she had been given an actual position as one of Beca’s assistants, rather than the honorary one she once pretended to have. Being Beca’s assistant was fun at first, until it went from a new couple in the honeymoon phase going on this musical adventure together, to two people, one who worked endless hours, and the other getting sent to an empty ‘home’ (as much as hotels and cars could be when traveling coast to coast) because _“I need some time to work without anyone breathing down my neck!”_ The argument that followed only cemented their already separated status. Chloe stayed on Beca’s team, though moving to a more behind the scenes roll where she didn’t have to work so directly with her ex. Despite it all, they still were friends, and Chole wasn’t going to let that abruptly end. (They still hook up from time to time, which doesn’t help the situation either.)

Beca asks Chloe to be her date to her album release party a couple months later. She promises no strings attached, which she follows through with cause even when Chole asks Beca to come inside for what they both know wouldn’t be just a drink, she politely declines and heads back to the studio (she always has some idea to work on). After that evening it was like things were back to normal. They stopped with the random hookups which only prolonged their despair and prevented them from being the way they once were before sex was introduced to their relationship. It was only a minor regression, as their friendship for so long had already toed the line of platonic boundaries.  Eventually Beca stops spending the night at the studio and returns to their apartment for the few hours she gets to sleep. She sleeps in the tiny ‘second bedroom’ (though falsely advertised as such) they had agreed could be Beca’s office/at home studio. She’s still surprised they were able to fit a single person airmatress in the tiny area. Chloe offered to continue sharing the bed, as they did before they started dating, but Beca was adamant on making sure their relationship stayed as healthy as it was. (Deep down she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep things platonic for long when tempted with such an arrangement.)

A few months later her management announces Beca would be joining a labelmate on the west coast leg of their tour as the opener. It’s a huge deal that makes Beca’s nerves go off the charts. Sure she’s toured before with the Bellas, and her radio tour, but the stakes were so much higher this time around, and without people to back her up on stage. It would be just her (and the band) on stage, staring into a sea of anxious eyes who didn’t come to see _her_ specifically… Chloe’s the only one who can talk her down, and quite frankly is the only person she cares to. They kiss again, for the first time in several months, the night before Beca has to leave. Chloe stays home this time, and they leave their relationship fairly open ended until Beca returns weeks later.

After a whole 9 shows and three weeks of late-night phone calls and flirty texts, Beca makes the first move this time when Chloe picked her up from the airport. A long, slow kiss straight out of every airport scene ever in a romantic movie. The big, cheesy, public display of affection Chloe loves, much to Beca’s chagrin.

They last longer this time, making it through even more daunting career milestones such as a solo tour, second album production, the paparazzi and tabloid attention Beca now had the misfortune of receiving. They thought for sure they could make it through anything, that was until the ‘cheating scandal…’

In retrospect, Chloe admits to overreacting, but there’s a very specific type of insecurity that comes with dating someone who is now in the spotlight. As they get more and more established, the opportunities grow, and so do the people they know. When Beca was first photographed by the paps with ‘she who must not be named’ she didn’t think anything of it. It was just another business meeting or publicity stunt to drum up talk about Beca’s new single. Until the photographs continued, gracing the covers of weekly rag magazines with headlines like “new couple alert?” “Cheating” “Trade Up: From Red to Blonde” That last one infuriated Chloe the most, reduced to a single physical trait, as if she didn’t have a name and a personality, and a whole life they disregarded to sell their trash. Beca’s laissez faire attitude about the whole situation made things worse.

Beca never enjoyed the public aspect of fame. She loved making music, sharing that music with people all over the world, talking about music to any and everyone who would listen, hell she even enjoyed the recognition (who doesn’t) but she hated the attention. The paparazzi, the gossip, the autograph hounds who only seek you out to turn around and sell your name online. She didn’t like answering questions about her private life, especially her love life. It’s not like she wasn’t taking the situation seriously, she knew Chloe was upset about it and constantly told her to not listen to the void. _“You know that’s not true, they are gonna speculate no matter what I say or do. Why does it matter what the world thinks?”_ Their first serious fight since their initial break up over a year ago wasn’t as fatal this time, but that only acted as the first blow that lead to the knockout.

Beca tried to make it right by actually commenting on it publicly. Denouncing the rumors in any interview when asked, multiple social media posts across all platforms, and even a semi-staged publicity stunt where she took Chloe out on an out of character cheesy, overly romantic, date where she knew they would run in to photographers. Perhaps this out of characterness is precisely why the public saw right through this stunt and the rumors of a cheating Beca desperately working to re-win her ex’s heart only grew. The tabloids called them off a few days before they did.

They went their separate ways this time. Beca moving out of their much too small for her new net worth apartment. They didn’t keep in contact either. Sure Chloe made herself sick googling the musician’s name from time to time, and Beca had changed her number (though due to a privacy hack, not out of spite) but the friendship they once had didn’t survive this time around.

They kept tabs on each other, through out the following year, but only through nonchalant means, casually asking one of the Bellas or a mutual friend, but only when _they_ had brought up the girl first. You’d think it would be easier for Chloe to learn the details of Beca’s post breakup life, but since the latter is so private even while being in the public eye, the interviews or appearances of the musician only contained information about her career. It was endlessly frustrating for Chloe, who didn’t understand why this couldn’t have been the way it was when they were dating. The only headlines even remotely pertaining to Beca’s love life had to do with the _“married to the music”_ angle. Though Chloe had switched jobs, she was still in the industry and Beca was privy to what Chloe was doing professionally, her personal life was a mystery.

It wasn’t until an attack surprise Bella reunion that the two even saw each other again. They learned a few days later that the whole shebang was set up to get them to at least talk to each other again. Turns out Aubrey was tired of hearing about ‘Beca this and Beca that’ from Chloe, just as much as Stacie was done with dealing with Beca’s ‘I’m totally not reaching out to find out if you know anything about Chloe’ approach. With the entire Bella group done listening to the ex’s whining, a plan to get them in the same room commenced.  The ambush wasn’t exactly welcomed by either girl, but they played along with the reunion in hopes to just have a good night with old friends before parting ways once again, unbothered to fight. That lasted all of 20 minutes before the 3 shots Chloe had taken started to kick in. The inevitable argument started with Chloe yelling about how upset she was that Beca hadn’t done more to squash the rumors, especially since the tabloids didn’t seem to care now that Beca was single. _, “did you enjoy the attention? Or were you just looking for a way out, letting them paint you as the bad guy so I’d leave cause you didn’t have the balls to end it yourself!”_ It was a low blow and she knew it, but Beca’s reaction startled her in spite of it all. Once again in an act perfect for a movie, Beca took Chloe’s face in her hands and brought their lips together. The Bella’s went slack jawed at the sight, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy cheering and embracing, Stacie placing a wet kiss to Aubrey’s cheek (which started a whole other thing, but that’s a different story). Chloe herself was dumbfounded by the surprising turn of events, Beca the only one speaking without caution, “I never wanted this to end, I should have tried harder, but if you let me, I’ll never stop fighting.”

…

And here they are 3 years later, still together, stronger than ever, no amount of work stress, or tabloid fodder could keep them apart. At this point over half of the Bellas are married or engaged, some of them even with kids! And the pressure on them to finally tie the knot increases with every passing day. Beca can tell Chloe is getting antsy, especially when the invitation for Jessica and Ashley’s wedding shows up in their mail. “This is it, we truly are gonna be the last of the Bellas to get married.” (“That’s not true, Amy still hasn’t bagged a man, and you know how much she enjoys playing hard to get.”) Chloe becomes discontent with her life, feeling stuck. She fears Beca’s commitment issues will lead to their third and probably final breakup. She tries to tell herself it’s enough to just be with Beca, and for a while she believes it, but the closer they get to reaching that five-year milestone, the more Chloe worries. She drops subtle (or so she thinks) hints for months, hoping Beca would finally get it.

When Beca wises up to what Chloe was doing, she begins to plan a proposal, so cheesy that even Chloe would feel uncomfortable. _“I’ll show her.”_ She enlists the help of an old pal, Jesse, to brainstorm ideas. She really needed his nerdy movie expertise to help come up with the tropeiest yet intrinsically Beca proposal ever. It takes weeks to finalize all the details, but it’s well worth the work in Beca’s opinion. She once told Chloe she’d never stop fighting, so here she is, pulling out all the punches, determined to win.

When it’s time for the main event, Beca treats it like any other date night. They have dinner at their favorite restaurant, which is a typical setting for their evenings together. She doesn’t want to tip Chloe off to anything by going anywhere out of the norm. The meal is enjoyable as usual, and just as Chloe assumes they are ready for the check and asks the waiter for it, the man informs her that they aren’t done yet. Confused by the odd service, Chloe looks across the table to see Beca had left her chair. Her search for her girlfriend is ended when a small cough emits from the surround speakers, directing her attention to the small stage in the corner of the dining room.

People begin to excitedly chatter as they recognize the singer, phones flash around the room taking pictures for their social feeds. “Hello, I’m Beca Mitchell.” She begins as she awkwardly waves to the crowd. Even though she’s a gold selling recording artist, Beca still embodies that same awkward vibe as that quirky freshman she met all those years ago. Chloe leaves her seat to walk closer to the stage, and a waiter directs her to a stool that she assumes was put up just for her off to the side. “I wrote a new song that I was hoping I could debut here, tonight, if you don’t mind.” The crowd cheers loudly as Chloe joins in the applause with intrigued confusion. This was not a typical Beca thing.

“First off, this song is dedicated to my lovely, beautiful, amazing, hardworking, all the positive words, girlfriend Chole.” Beca gestures to the girl before turning her attention back to the crowd. She addresses them as if she’s letting them in on a secret, specking quietly into the microphone and covering her face from Chloe, knowing full well she can see and hear the whole interaction. “But if she likes the song, hopefully that’s the last time I refer to her that way.”

Then on que, the band begins to play a beat that’s a good mixture of big band and groove. The swell of the horn section, combined with the steady percussion calls for some microphone stand choreography:

 _“Well it's about that time when all our friends around us one by one they're starting their own lives_  
And I can see it in your eyes, you want some answers, wondering when it's gonna be our time  
Now I ain't never been a gal looking for marriage, that was something I just wouldn't do  
But lately you've been on my brain, and I go insane, thinking about a life without you

 _I, I know you, you've been waiting to be taken_  
I, I know you, you've been waiting so patiently  
  


_I'm ready, you're ready, we're ready, been ready  
Come on girl let's tie the knot  
I'll never lie, I'll never cheat _**(she throws a cheeky wink at Chloe who rolls her eyes as she laughs)** __  
take care of you between the sheets  
Come on girl let's tie the knot

 **(The Bellas enter the room from behind the stage curtain, they sing an accompanied oohh section along with the shouting callback sections of the chorus)**  
  


_And after we say "I do"(hey!) we'll go wherever we want to (ho!)_  
Drive away, "just married" on the car, yeah  
I'm on my knees, cause I believe, that you're the one that's right for me  
Come on girl let's tie the knot”

 

Chloe realizes what is happening around the chorus, the words “tie the knot” obviously meaning a proposal was coming/this was the proposal. Her emotions are all over the places as she fights hard to keep from ugly crying happy tears in front of all these strangers. She juggles that struggle with trying to properly pay attention to her girlfriend, and just soaking it all in to remember forever. When the Bella’s come on stage to join Beca, Chloe just about looses it. She jumps out of her chair excitedly, so happy to see her friends, some for the first time in years. There was a small itch that made Chloe want to jump on stage and start singing with them, but she knew now was not the time. She stands there, hands clasped together over her heart, gently swaying to the band, the tears flowing freely now. Seeing all her loved ones up on stage really made this moment all the more special.

 

 _I can picture you, all in white, so go pick up the dress that you like_ __  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
For rich, or for poor, I don’t need nothing more than you by my side

When the song comes to a close the audience applauds ecstatically and all the eyes in the room turn toward Chloe. Beca quietly leaves the stage and makes the short walk to her, gets down on her knees, and pulls a box from her blazer pocket. The room waits with baited breaths, the occasional camera flash illuminates the pair as the moment plays out. Chloe doesn’t even give Beca the chance to give her speech and tackles her to the floor, showering her with kisses. “Yes, yes, yes!” rang through the air as the crowd happily cheered before slowly focusing back on their own dinners. The restaurant back to a low hum as the sounds of cutlery and chatter filled the space.

Beca still pinned to the floor with Chloe on top of her laughs, “That was easy.”

Chloe rolls her eyes before a seriousness calms her face. “I love you Beca Mitchell, and I would be honored to be your wife.”

“I love you too Chloe Beale.”

Their lips meet much like they did in their first encounter all those years ago on the floor of their tiny shared apartment. The energy between them just as excited and palpable as hearing Beca’s fist single on the radio for the first time.

“Ey- you gonna give her the ring or go to town on the floor here in front of all these patrons?”

Fat Amy’s voice breaks them from their moment and they remember the setting surrounding them. The Bellas all standing around them in a circle, staring down at them. On their feet Beca pulls out the ring box again, opening it to reveal a ring as elegant as Chloe herself. Beca slips it on Chloe’s finger and goes in for another kiss, to which the Bellas howl about.

“I can’t believe you all knew and no one told me.”

Beca laughs, “Oh they didn’t know until this week. I only allowed them enough time for travel and a 2-day practice period.” She contacted the girls one by one in order of furthest away to closest. A couple of the girls who were in the area only found out about this a couple days ago since they didn’t have much travel time to work around. The ones who lived further away were iin on the ruse longer, but Beca wouldn’t give them any details other than a ‘secret project’ and whispers of an NDA to keep them quiet. No one actually had to sign anything, the rumor was enough to scare them into thinking this was super official business stuff, completely throwing them off of the proposal scent.

“Yeah she was worse then old Aubrey was back when she had a stick up her ass.” Aubrey rolls her eyes at Fat Amy’s remark and bites her tongue. She wasn’t exactly lying. Beca was a pretty strict instructor these past couple days and Aubrey knows who she once was, that’s something she doesn’t deny. Their role in the song was pretty simple, minimal backup singing, and just a couple of choreography cues to remember, mainly when to enter the stage, and the hand gestures that went along with the chorus. But Beca, wanting everything to be perfect, had a tendency to get really frustrated when things didn’t go exactly right.  There were a couple of times she had to storm out in a huff to catch her breath. What Beca didn’t know was how Aubery ran extra practice sessions with the girls when Beca was busy. She knew how important this was for not only Beca, but for her best friend too. She wanted to do her part to make sure this went perfectly for the both of them.

“I didn’t want anyone to ruin the surprise.” She throws a glare at Fat Amy, who was the last person to find out and yet still managed to almost slip up at least eight times in the past two days.

Chloe brings her fiancé into her arms, “I was definitely surprised.” They kiss again.

“Get a room.”

They break apart and Beca smirks, she pulls a key card from her pocket. “I already did.” Chloe cocks her head with an amused grin.

Beca takes Chloe’s hand in hers and begins to drag her away from the girls, talking over her shoulder, “We’ll catch up with you tomorrow. In the meantime, drinks on me, they have my tab at the bar.”

“Beca freaking Mitchell! I love you!” Is shouted across the room by a very happy Fat Amy.

“Beca freaking Mitchell, I love you too.” Chloe giggles as they exit the door, off to a night they’ll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this little one shot! Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and a review, consider it your Christmas gift to me lol Happy holidays to everyone who celebrates! Hope your New Year is prosperous!


End file.
